Carol Danvers (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' **Carol Susan Jane Danvers (human name) **Car-Ell (Kree name) *'Current Alias:' Captain Marvel *'Aliases:' Ace, Binary, Black Widow, Carol Daniels, Captain Whiz Bang, Catherine Donovan, Cheeseburger, Karolya Danilovska, Linda Danvers, Major Danvers, Ms. Marvel, Warbird, Venom *'Relatives:' **Joseph Danvers, Sr. (father, deceased) **Marie Danvers (mother) **Richie Danvers (paternal uncle) **Joe Danvers, Jr. (paternal half-brother) **Steven J. Danvers (paternal half-brother, deceased) **Chewie (pet) *'Affiliation:' **Alpha Flight (Space Program) **Ultimates **Avengers **Infinity Watch **A-Force (formerly) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) **Guardians of the Galaxy (formerly) **Mighty Avengers (formerly) **Initiative (formerly) **New Avengers (formerly) **Operation: Lightning Storm (formerly) **U.S. Department of Homeland Security (formerly) **NASA (formerly) **U.S. Air Force (formerly) **X-Men's ally (formerly) **Starjammers (formerly) **Defenders for a Day (formerly) **The Mighty (formerly) **Woman Magazine (formerly) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Commander of the Alpha Flight Space Program **S.H.I.E.L.D. agent (formerly) **U.S. Air Force special operations intelligence captain (formerly) **NASA chief of security (formerly) **Woman Magazine chief editor (formerly) **Author (formerly) **Freelance writer (formerly) **U.S. Department of Homeland Security chief of tactical operations (formerly) **Saleswoman (formerly) *'Education:' **Extensive military training **B.A. from the military *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 124 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Human/Kree hybrid further altered by the Psyche-Magnitron *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Beverly, Massachusetts Origin Carol Danvers is the daughter of Joe Danvers, Sr., a former U.S. Navy officer and construction worker, as well as Mari-Ell, a champion of the Kree. The two married, and she later became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Car-Ell, meaning "champion" in the Kree language, which they changed to "Carol" to fit in on Earth. She was born and raised in Beverly, a suburban community to the north of Boston, Massachusetts. She was the youngest children of three, after Stevie and Joe, Jr. Her father was physically abusive to her half-brothers. When her father built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two older half-brothers, trying to appear equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen, she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father, however, could not accept women as men's equal, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose Stevie despite Carol's superior grades, forcing her to join the Air Force after her 18th birthday. Powers and Abilities Powers Nick Fury's intel classified Captain Marvel as Power Level 8. Superhuman Strength: Captain Marvel is superhumanly strong, though her specific level of strength has varied over the years. She is currently listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50, half of her original power levels as Binary. However, since she is able to absorb and manipulate various types of energy, she can use this redirected energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to near-Binary levels, or Class 100+. Currently, her strength level at its resting rate allows her to support 100 tons or close to that number, as she was able to support the weight of dead Celestials as one fell to Earth. Superhuman Stamina: Captain Marvel's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. As Binary, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. She was reduced to roughly half this after losing her Binary powers. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Superhuman Agility: As Binary, Captain Marvel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. At her current power levels, she is presumably roughly half as agile, with the potential to regain Binary levels through energy perception. Superhuman Reflexes: As Binary, Captain Marvel's reflexes were heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous. At her current power levels, she presumably has reflex time of roughly twice that with the potential to regain Binary levels through energy absorption. Flight: Captain Marvel is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. *''Space Flight:'' As Binary, Captain Marvel was capable of surviving unaided in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time. After first losing her Binary powers, Captain Marvel proved incapable of achieving orbit or surviving unaided in space. However, she was highly intoxicated when she attempted to do so, which may have hampered her progress. She has since proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. Flash Precognition/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Part of her original powerset as Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After these powers faded, it seems that Captain Marvel's seventh sense returned. Black Panther theorized that when the Kree Psyche-Magnitron gave Captain Marvel her powers, she inherited some of Captain Mar-Vell's abilities during exposure to it. In that sense, her travels across Exospace and the like bolstered this aspect of her powers to see the cage outside of reality binding the universe. Contaminant Immunity: Captain Marvel possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that grants her a degree of immunity to toxins, diseases, and/or poisons. Energy Manipulation: Much like her namesake predecessor, Captain Marvel can control, absorb, and manipulate various types of energy to be discharged however she sees fit. Over the years, she has become an expert at modulating the various aspects of repurposed energy at her disposal, even learning some new tricks from her alternate counterparts during her life as a superheroine. *''Energy Absorption:'' Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. *''Photonic Blasts:'' Captain Marvel can fire powerful concussive blasts of photons and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. As with a doppelganger of hers, she can potentially discharge energy from her eyes as well. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastropic wounds. **''Healing:'' Like her accelerated healing factor, Captain Marvel is able to rapidly heal others by focusing different forms of energy into their body, thereby greatly boosting their healing processes. *''Molecular Manipulation:'' By channeling the absorbed energy, she is able to manipulate and alter matter and energy on a molecular level. She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice versa. This is an ability she possessed as Ms. Marvel. She did not demonstrate this ability as Binary; it only resurfaced after her powers were reduced and she began going by Warbird. **''Matter Transmutation:'' By using her molecular manipulation powers, she is able to alter and reform matter and energy around her. This allows her to create and absorb matter and energy or shape and rebuild it into anything of her choosing. *''Energy Construct Creation:'' As Captain Marvel, she has used her energy powers in more creative ways, such as creating an energy barrier around a blast cannon which choked up the works until its internal structure violently ruptured from the inside out. She can even shape her stored energy into more practical shapes, such as razor blades of pure energy to slice and sear with. *''Self-Sustenance:'' Captain Marvel has proved time and again that she can survive without the need to eat, sleep, breathe, or rest by thriving on the ambient energies within her surroundings. She is capable of surviving within the cold recesses of deep space with little to no discomfort at all. Former Powers Binary Powers: As Binary, Captain Marvel was once linked to the power of a white hole and was able to generate heat, light, radiation, and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She alaso had minor control over gravity. She could breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. The link was believed to be severed, therefore she could no longer do so on the level she once had. However, she proved she still retained the capacity for this power, as she still remains the ability to connect with white hols at will within her. Abilities Experienced Spy: Captain Marvel is an experienced spy, having worked various undercover operations for Air Force Intelligence. Multilingual: She is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Master Pilot: She is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with U.S. Air Force planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar, and other alien starships. Master Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through military combatives. Talented Journalist: She is a talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. Notes *Captain Marvel was named after her paternal great-aunt. Category:Individuals Category:Alpha Flight (Space Program) Category:Ultimates Category:Avengers Category:Infinity Watch Category:A-Force Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Mighty Avengers (Initiative) Category:50-State Initiative Category:New Avengers Category:Operation: Lightning Storm Category:U.S. Department of Homeland Security Category:NASA Category:U.S. Air Force Category:Starjammers Category:Defenders for a Day Category:Mighty Category:Woman Magazine Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Commanders Category:Agents Category:Captains Category:Editors Category:Authors Category:Writers Category:Security Chiefs Category:Salesmen Category:Military Training Category:B.A. Category:Females Category:5'11" Category:124 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Human/Kree Hybrids Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Beverly, Massachusetts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Interstellar Flight Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Contaminant Immunity Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photon Blasts Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Healing Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Energy Constructs Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Heat Generation Category:Light Generation Category:Radiation Emission Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Espionage Category:Russian Category:Kree Language Category:Shi'ar Language Category:Rajaki Category:Aviation Category:Martial Arts Category:Armed Combat Category:Journalism Category:Military Personnel Category:Killed by Korvac Category:Ell Family Category:Danvers Family Category:Resurrected